Five Nights at Freddy's: Toy Bonnie's awakening
by cheatsykoopa98
Summary: Toy Bonnie is activated for the first time, the management gives him the same guitar the old Bonnie used, now he wants it back


1987, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a day before it would open for the first time, everyone on the staff seemed happy, most of them were young people, people that grew up with the old restaurant, FredBear Family Dinner, of course, the new CEO needed people with experience, so he hired the same manager from the old location, the new animatronics, called Toy animatronics, were made to be kid-friendly, so a lot was changed, they were all designed to look like mimes, or clowns, all of them were also changed from the original ones, Freddy was made rounder, not to say fatter, and more polite, Chica was made to look more like a girl, being thiner and wearing pink shorts, Foxy was changed into a girl, the designers thought no one would notice, since Foxy was a minor character of the old place, and Foxy being a feminine name, they made the new Foxy for the younger kids, she was skinny like Toy Chica, she wore red shorts, differently from the old Foxy, she had a tail and was not a pirate, actually she was a ventriloquist, she had a hand puppet of the old Foxy for her ventriloquist show, she could actually remove the puppet Foxy when she wanted, she came with a system that would make it easy for her to remove her puppet and attach her hand, unfortunately for her, this system was built in her entire body, making incredibly easy for anyone to dismantle her without even turning her off, and finally, there was Toy Bonnie.

His color was changed to light blue, his eyes were green, he used make up that made him resemble a clown, he used the same guitar as the old Bonnie used, a red, flying V guitar, and he was the manager's favorite.

It was the first time the animatronics were activated, for a test, they all seemed to be working fine, they were allowed to walk around the entire pizzeria, Toy Bonnie went straight to the main hall, the animatronic bunny saw the parts/services room door open, the other animatronics were causing a mess, happy for being activated for the first time, they were really sentient, Toy Freddy started singing really loud, Toy Chica climbed a table and started singing and dancing over it, Toy Foxy joined Chica, so nobody of the staff noticed Bonnie walking away, he opened the door, it was dark, but he could see something sitting in front of him, it looked like Toy Foxy, but it was red and looked really damaged, with a part of it's head missing, this scared Bonnie, but his curiosity was bigger than his fear, he walked into the room, he could see someone who looked like Toy Chica, but her mouth looked much bigger, as if it was ripped open, he looked around some more, until he saw what scared him the most, a purple rabbit, missing his face and an arm, Bonnie walked back, shocked, he then saw red lights coming from the purple bunny's eyes, he moved his head, looking at Toy Bonnie, who paralyzed in fear

"oh... he-he-hello there" said the purple bunny

"...who are you?" asked Toy Bonnie

"I'm B-B-Bonnie the bunny" he responded, Toy Bonnie became confused

"no! I am Bonnie the bunny" he responded

"hey, c-c-c-calm down, little bunny, I'm t-t-the Bonnie t-that came before you" explained the old Bonnie

"uuh... why are you stuttering?" asked Toy Bonnie

"t-t-too much dust in my-y-y voice b-b-box, but d-d-don't worry, I'm ok, anyway, it's nice t-t-t-to meet my replacement-t-t" said the old Bonnie, he then saw Toy Bonnie's guitar

"is this... m-my old guitar?" he asked

"I think so..." responded Toy Bonnie

"I miss her s-s-so much... it's b-been 10 years" he said, getting up, old Bonnie was taller than Toy Bonnie, his height scared the blue bunny a little

"p-p-please, give it-t to me" said old Bonnie, Toy Bonnie walked back

"no! what are you gonna do?" he asked, scared, old Bonnie looked down

"sorry, I-I-I've scared you, didn't I?" asked old Bonnie, Toy Bonnie didn't respond, old Bonnie sat down again, looking sad

"I'm sorry, li-li-little brother, I just wanted t-t-to play her for o-one more t-t-time" he said

"brother? I'm your brother?" asked Toy Bonnie

"you c-c-could say so, yes" responded the old Bonnie, Toy Bonnie wasn't scared anymore

"you can have it..." said Toy Bonnie, giving the red guitar to his "big brother"

"thanks, B-B-Bonnie" he said, his voice looked a little more happy, he put the guitar on his lap, Toy Bonnie was trying to understand how would old Bonnie play the guitar, for his surprise, he didn't, old Bonnie laid his head on the arm of the guitar, what appeared to be oil started coming out of his face, was he crying? Toy Bonnie could hear him whispering

"I'm so-o-o glad you're-re b-back..."

Toy Bonnie didn't know what to do, he looked around, an older version of Freddy was lying on the floor, he could see that the old Foxy moved next to Chica, she laid her head on his chest, Toy Bonnie listened to his "brother" whispering more

"I'm s-s-sure he'll t-take care of you, I know I-I-I can t-trust him... I'll miss you... g-g-g-goodbye" he said, with a sad voice, he raised his head, oil tears still falling from his "face", he looked at Toy Bonnie

"thanks for t-that, little Bonnie... ma-ma-make good use of her" he said, Toy Bonnie picked the guitar up, they spent some time there doing nothing, thinking of something to say

"hey, let me introduce you to my friends!" said Toy Bonnie, smiling

"I d-don't know if I-I-I c-can walk around d-d-during the day" said the old Bonnie

"c'mon, just greet them" he said

"ok, I'll g-g-go" he responded, getting up again, the two bunnies passed through the door, for their surprise, the other Toy animatronics were all fallen on the floor, Toy Bonnie got shocked, before he could say anything, someone shone a flashlight on his face, making him go dizzy, then forcefully shut him down, the old Bonnie didn't have time to react, he stood still, staring at everyone around him, the staff seemed scared with his appearance, one of the employees went to talk to the manager

"what do we do to this one, boss?"

"he's not anyone, boy, he's Bonnie the bunny, we better take him back to the parts/service room, please, be nice to him, he's my favorite, you know" said the manager, the other employees shone the flashlight on the old Bonnie's face, making him also dizzy, they guided him to the parts/ service room and closed the door behind him

"what about Toy Bonnie?" asked the same employee to the manager

"well, for what the technician said, being forced to shut down like this may damage the system, even more now that it's the first time he's being activated, but nothing we need to worry, just some recent data deletion, so all that he can forget about is what he talked with the old Bonnie in that room" explained the manager

"we'll activate them again tomorrow, we know they are working"

at night, everybody left the pizzeria, all the animatronics were left in their places, at 12 AM, Toy Bonnie was the only one to wake up, he looked at the guitar he was holding

"weird... I feel like this guitar... there's something special about it... about her..." Toy Bonnie opened a smile, he started playing, old Bonnie was peeking from the hallway

"make me proud, little Bonnie" he thought, slowly walking back to the parts/service room


End file.
